Москва  Пекин
by Ellaahn
Summary: Текст написан под влиянием одной замечательной советской песни       Герои: Лю Фейлон, Михаил Арбатов


Есть такая песня: «Москва-Пекин».

Автор: Ellaahn

Рейтинг: G

Название: Москва- Пекин

Жанр: джен, POV ОМП

Герои: Лю Фейлон, Михаил Арбатов, ОМП.

Дисклеймер: сами –всё -знаете.

С самого начала было ясно, что переговоры пойдут не так, как планировалось. Знаете, все эти реплики в сторону, особое настроение, тон высказываний. Ещё непонятно, что конкретно произойдёт, но кристально ясно, что запланированный сценарий летит к чёрту.

Отмашку дал американец – Пренстон. Кажется, он занимает достаточно большой пост в администрации президента, что неудивительно – в самой демократической стране мира настолько тесно срослись теневая и властные структуры, что часто было трудно провести хоть какую-то разграничительную линию. Впрочем… Мы тоже зарегистрировались здесь как предприниматели.

Загоняли в ловушку нас азартно и старательно – нарушив протокол собрания, под слаженные повизгивания прикормленных шестёрок. Нам хотели перекрыть кислород – точнее свободный морской путь для поставок оружия на Средний Восток, где НАТО за последние несколько лет значительно усилило свое влияние. В США как раз намечались выборы, и один из кандидатов хотел подзаработать наличных на оплату своей предвыборной кампании, если договоримся … ну или баллов для рейтинга, если не договоримся.

В любое другое время можно было бы развернуть полноценное противостояние, но не сейчас. Подходили сроки поставки крупной партии товара, а наши тамошние партнеры никогда не отличались завидным терпением - так что Байше грозила крупная сумма неустойки и сильно подмоченная репутация. А репутация в нашем деле – это всё.

Если же согласиться… Это в свою очередь означало всю ту же потерю большого количества денег и, что гораздо важнее, независимости.

- Таким образом, наше дальнейшее партнерство может приобрести черты… - Пренстон вещает так, словно наше согласие – дело решенное.

Фей-сама задумчиво наклонил голову, так как умеет только он – неосознанно-высокомерно, с видом человека, который из вежливости слушает абсолютно не интересные ему вещи. Под таким взглядом я всегда чувствовал себя полным ничтожеством. И не я один – вон, американец сбился и зачастил, подрастеряв половину гонора. К сожалению, это мало нам чем поможет.

Я обвёл взглядом зал – часть присутствующих отводила глаза, часть ехидно улыбалась, кто-то вообще никак не реагировал на происходящее. Арбатов, представляющий интересы русской стороны, вообще начал выстукивать пальцами какой-то мотив по крышке стола.

Фей-сама, как будто слегка утомившись, полуотвернулся от американца, позволив волосам соскользнуть по шелку чёнсама, загородив половину лица, но я, зная его уже не первый год, ясно видел слегка расфокусированный взгляд, как будто он к чему-то прислушивался.

Боюсь, что, несмотря на весь ум и всю изворотливость Фейлона, Байше не на что надеяться.

- Увы, но я вынужден отклонить ваше предложение, - в прохладном голосе Дракона не отражалось никаких эмоций кроме лёгкого сожаления. – Меня связывают предыдущие договорённости с нашими русскими партнерами.

Какие договорённости? О чем он?

Видимо этот вопрос занимал и остальных, потому что все выжидающие взгляды обратились к Михаилу, который выдержал эффектную паузу.

Сейчас всё зависело от этого русского. Неважно, что запросит Арбатов за помощь – это будет потом. Проблемы будем решать по мере поступления – в конце концов, от слишком неудобных партнеров всегда можно избавиться. Главное – выстоять сейчас, не потерять лицо.

Арбатов прекратил барабанить по столу и невинно улыбнувшись, кивнул всем собравшимся:

- Да-да, господин Лю абсолютно прав. Мы уже заключили ряд торговых соглашений и намеренны их придерживаться.

Я с облегчением выдохнул, только сейчас сообразив, что не дышал в ожидании ответа.

По залу, после минутной тишины, поползли шепотки: «Откуда он знал?», «Когда они успели?». Честно говоря, меня тоже очень это интересовало, поскольку я мог поклясться своим следующим перерождением, что никакого сговора между ними не было и Фей-сама ничего не подозревал о планах американца.

Однако встревать с вопросами было бы откровенно глупо и я решил дождаться удачного момента по окончании совещания, которое, кстати, прошло несколько скомкано и напряжённо. А какими взглядами провожали нашу и русскую делегацию, словами не описать.

- Русский с китайцем братья навек? – хмыкнув, непонятно к чему бросил Лю Арбатову, когда они избавились от посторонних.

- Крепнет единство народов и рас, - так же странно ответил Михаил.

Это что, у них такие пароль-отзыв?

- И что Большой брат попросит в ответ на свою помощь?

- Ничего особенного.

Действительно, он не запросил ничего запредельного – помочь продвижению нескольких русских проектов и процент, разумный, надо отметить, от сделки с оружием.

- Я ожидал большего, - заметил Лю.

- Да ладно тебе, я же не зверь. И потом… Фей, это же были американцы, - честно признался русский, - я просто не мог пройти мимо.

Благословение Будды, да падет на беловолосого русского! Ну и спасибо тем безымянным труженикам пропаганды, которые сами того не ведая, только что спасли Байше.

- Рад, что ты догадался,- под конец заметил Михаил, - мне просто в голову больше ничего не пришло.

- Откуда ты вообще знаешь эту песню? Мне казалось, что она у вас не популярна.

- У меня батя ее часто пел, - немного смущаясь, пояснил Арбатов. Он не стал уточнять, что в детстве его очень интересовало, кто такой Янцзы и где вообще Китай. Отец посмеялся, объяснил, и потрепав сына по макушке, добавил, что, мол, вырастешь, съездишь и сам все посмотришь. Он и съездил, на свою голову… - А ты?

- Ну, мы вообще-то дорожим нашей историей. Да и просто мотив интересный.

О чем они вообще? Такое впечатление, что мы из параллельных миров.

- Видимо не все. Ну, дорожат, - усмехнувшись, Арбатов кивнул на меня. Надо полагать, моё изумление было написано на лице огромными буквами.

Фей-сама поморщился и вздохнул:

- Ну, как вы говорите, всегда есть исключения. Син У, - это уже ко мне, - похоже, тебе придется уделить немного времени своему образованию.

Мои уши полыхали – так опозорить своего господина!

- Конечно, Фей-сама!- я поклонился и попятился к двери.

Последнее, что я уловил, это тихая реплика Арбатова, да благословит Будда этого русского стократно:

- Фей, ну ты там особо-то не зверствуй. Паренек-то старательный, сразу видно.


End file.
